1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a reading device and a communication system in which a server and a reading device are connected to each other.
2. Related Art
Various types of communication systems in which a reading device transmits scanned image data representing a scanned document to a server have been widely used. One of such communication systems is configured such that scanned image data representing a scanned document is transmitted to an FTP (File Transfer Protocol) server, and a user is able to download the scanned image data from the FTP server. Such a function of the communication system is utilized when a user manages the scanned image data on the user's PC (Personal Computer) or a plurality of users share the scanned image data (i.e., the document).